castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Crazy Armor
The Crazy Armor, also known as Armor Battler or Mecha Knight, is a boss in the Castlevania series. They are cast-off pieces of armor brought together by an evil intent. It does nothing but attack all it sees. Description The Crazy Armor is a mechanical knight which is often found guarding the Castle Keep. Its first appearance took place in Castlevania: Bloodlines, where it comes armed with an axe and a spear, and acts as the boss of the first stage. Unarmed sprinting versions appear as normal enemies later in the game. The first boss in Curse of Darkness is a Crazy Armor armed with a jagged edged sword and an axe. After it is first destroyed, it reassembles itself and takes a more menacing form with flamethrowers, beginning the second and final phase of the fight (this form somewhat resembles a Gear Steamer, an assortment of gears held together by supernatural forces). Appearances ''Castlevania: Bloodlines The '''Armor Battler' is the boss at the end of the first stage of the game, the Ruins of the Castle Dracula. It comes armed with a spear and an axe, and also charges or leaps around the room. As it takes damage, it will start losing its limbs. This enemy is referred to as "Drolta's Mecha-Knight" in the American instruction booklet for the game, hinting that it was Drolta Tzuentes herself the one who gave it life via magical arts. Several weaker versions of this knight appear in the final stage, the Castle Proserpina. Appropriately called Sprinting Mecha Knights, these armored enemies come unarmed and only limit themselves to charge at the player. They telegraph this attack by the heavy metallic sounds they emit as they approach. The player must be quick in attacking in the correct direction they come from, lest they get run over. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Strategy First form Try to have some sort of armor and helmet equipped to decrease in some part any damage taken. With the way this battle starts out, you better be ready to move or block. The boss will almost instantly try to hit you with a weapon strike. It will do a mix of overhead and horizontal strikes throughout the battle (sometimes in a row). Thankfully, all of its attacks can be guarded against for the first battle. Strike it after each attack and watch its arms for the next swing. With its vertical strikes it's better to guard rather than dodge them, since they clear an entire section of the room. It also has an attack in which rotating gears shoot out of its mouth, which can be easily blocked as well - it usually does this attack up close and will pause before performing it. Second form Now you will have to resort to avoiding its attacks altogether. It will spew flames from each head that is connected with a gear - be sure to get away from it when it starts this attack. As the battle progresses, it will start to get more flame-happy and will nearly fill the whole room with flames. It may eventually shoot fireballs, which can be easily avoided by running around or you can block them. Hit it whenever it's not attacking and you can take it down the second time even faster than the first. Item Data Gallery BL Drolta's Mecha Knight.png|'Drolta's Mecha-Knight''' from the American Bloodlines instruction booklet CoD Crazy Armor 1.png|'Crazy Armors first form in ''Curse of Darkness Trivia *The Armor Battler from Castlevania: Bloodlines was probably inspired by Sir Grakul, a boss from Super Castlevania IV. Category:Armored Bosses Category:Armored Enemies Category:Knights Category:Mechanical Bosses Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Original Castlevania lore Category:Bloodlines Bosses Category:Bloodlines Enemies Category:Curse of Darkness Bosses